


Sebastian Stan x Reader: Sugar

by TarnisisLH



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarnisisLH/pseuds/TarnisisLH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is always a sweetheart, but when his girlfriend has a hard day he takes it to a new level. Sebastian x Reader romance fluff/angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebastian Stan x Reader: Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TonyStarks_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/gifts).



**Sebastian Stan x Reader: Sugar**

* * *

She was angry. Angry, and upset, and fed-up with all the bullshit in her life. From all the things that had gone wrong, to all the things that _might_ go right, (F/n) was _done_. She had finally reached her limit- something that was well proved by the newly made hole in her bedroom wall. It wasn’t a particularly big hole- more like a great dent with flaking and chipped off paint- but it was enough that her knuckles were now bloody and beginning to stiffen. They would most certainly be bruised and sore tomorrow, but right now the young woman didn’t care. She was too livid to, and her second fist quickly slammed into a new spot on the taunting wall, making another dent and messing up her left set of knuckles to match her right. Again and again she pounded the surface, taking out her overwhelming emotions with each _slam_ and _wack_.

Until she felt two strong arms wrap around her middle from behind and a gentle voice called her back to sanity, whispering in her ear. . . Whispering three words that soothed the anger and made her begin to cry at the same time. 

“I’m sorry, babe.” 

(F/n) closed her eyes as the red-hot tears flowed from underneath her eyelashes and stained her already pale cheeks. She didn’t want pity, but at the same time it felt good to have her man holding her and offering his calm support. 

“I just can’t win, Sebastian,” she said with a mocking laugh that made her whole body shake- showing the anger that still burned at her core. “Every effing time I have something good going the universe just _has_ to ruin it! Why can’t I just get left alone!?” 

“Because,” her boyfriend answered. “Once the world got a taste of you it knew it couldn’t go back to second rate.” 

(F/n) growled at him, “I’m not in the mood for jokes, so stop while you’re ahead.” 

“I wasn’t joking, babe,” Sebastian said, his hands squeezing her as he rested his head over her shoulder. “You get the brunt of bad things because you are beautiful, and the world knows that you can take all the shit it dishes out.” 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better, Seba? Coz it doesn’t.” 

The man slowly made the woman turn around in his arms so that she was facing him, and as (F/n) looked into his eyes she was once more smitten by how beautifully blue they were. 

“Hell no.” He laughed softly, before letting his forefinger raise his girl’s chin up. “But it means that you’re one heck of a woman. If you can survive everything that gets throw at you, and _still_ have the power to _break_ our bedroom walls, then you’ve made it sweetheart. With some change to spare.”

(F/n) sighed heavily. “I know, I know, I’m super woman. But I’m kinda sick of having to be. I just want to get on with my life and stop having to worry about all the drama and bull-crap.” 

Sebastian shook his head, letting his smile reach up to spread across his face as he said, “Me too, babe.” 

For a moment the two stood looking at each other, before (F/n) reached up a hand to braid into Sebastian’s hair and pull him down for a kiss. He accepted it most willingly, and she let herself get lost to the feeling of his hands on her waist and the small of her back, and the warmth that he radiated so pleasantly as she snuggled against the fit lines of his chest. It was a battle for dominance between them, and for this (F/n) was glad. Usually Sebastian was tender and sweet when he kissed her, but today she needed something more passionate and edged. And he gave it to her. 

When they finally had to pull away for air, Sebastian gave her a goofy grin that showcased his adorable side and made her heart flip. “I think I should thank the world for taking a crap on you, babe, if you kiss me like that.” 

(F/n) shook her head and smacked his arm, “Shut up, I just needed some sugar.”

Sebastian fully laughed now. “Well, I’ll give you sugar anytime you need it babe.” 

“Good,” (F/n) said as Sebastian placed an affectionate kiss to each of her bruised knuckles. “Cause we’re all out of chocolate and I was craving like no other.” 

“I could always _feed_ that _sweet tooth_.” He was trying his best not to grin, but it wasn’t working. 

(F/n) smiled for the first time that day, and lifted an eyebrow, as she pulled him back for another kiss. “Not feed, Seba. _Sate_.” 

. . . . 

. . . . 

. . . . 

“Lend me some sugah, I _ammm_ your neighbah~!” 

. . . . 

. . . . 

. . . .

“. . . Really, Sebastian?” 

“I couldn’t resist, babe! That song’s been stuck in my head since we started this conversation.” 

“Just shut up and kiss me please.” 

“HEYYYY YAHHH, HEEEEEYYYYYY YAHHHHHH!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my good friend TonyStarks_Girl who recently had something crappy happen to her. Love you bae! Hope you have a good Valentines Day! <3


End file.
